


I Hate This More Than I Hate You

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Hux is ticklish, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Laughter, M/M, Made For Each Other, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Snorting, this, this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon:<br/>Hux is ticklish, but not just that. When he laughs, he snorts. Hux absolutely hates this.<br/>(Kylo does not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate This More Than I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea.  
> I snort when I laugh. What if Hux- stoic, strong, calm, controlled, reserved Hux -snorted when he laughed?  
> This is what happened.

It’s a normal day. Well, as normal as a day could get in the First Order. Hux was Captaining a new ship just off of the planet Anoat, which was once used by the Empire and had now fallen to be nothing more than a desolate little place. It was the perfect planet for the First Order to regroup without being discovered by the Resistance any time soon. 

The small ship was nothing impressive. In Hux’s eyes it was really no more than a piece of trash that barely held it’s own against the cold atmosphere surrounding it. However, it would have to do considering that most everything that the Order had been in possession of had dissipated into the universe along with the rest of Starkiller Base. The ship took a routine run around the planet, sending out probes and scanning sensors to assure the fact that they were indeed going to be left alone at that point in time.

As suspected everything went smoothly, and within the next few minutes they were in the midst of a rough landing. When Hux stepped off of the ship he looked back at the opening, as he did each time he disembarked the hunk of metal, and scowled. This was certainly not what he had been expecting, and most definitely not what he had signed up for, but they were both in a compromising situation and one which the supreme leader had deemed the best fit for them considering the situation. Hux was not one to be any way against Snoke despite his own feelings on their position.

A sigh rushed past his lips as he brushed away the thin layer of dust that had collected on his uniform, keeping a steady elegant stride towards his temporary quarters. His head tilted slightly as he passed troupers, their hands going up in a salute as their boots clicked together. The sound was one that he had not only grown accustomed to, but also one that he found himself reveling in. It was a sound of realized and respected power.

As soon as Hux stepped within his quarters he shrugged off his coat, his nose scrunching up with distaste at the filth clinging to the dark fabric. His hands came up one by one to his mouth, pulling at the black leather gloves with his front teeth as he pristinely folded his uniform, pulling on standard black pants up beneath his form fitted shirt. One hand ran through his already tousled hair, the heat from the ship’s cockpit enough to weigh down the strands and make them dry haphazardly.

That was when he felt it. Right away he knew exactly what it was, he would have been stupid not to have known. Kylo Ren’s presence tugged at the back of his mind as a spine tingling tremor ran up the back of his body. Blue eyes rolled upwards, and the General gave his head a small shake. 

It was a well known fact that Lord Ren was quite fond of messing with General Hux. However, something less well known was that in order to do so Ren often utilized his skills with the force. This meant that there were several times in which Hux had made a noise or motion that had alarmed his men as they seemed to take place with no clear catalyst. This also meant that the sith lord could stealthily “touch” Hux whenever he so pleased, wherever he so pleased, and no one would ever be the wiser. Hux didn’t know whether to hate that, or to love it.

Regardless, over time the red haired man had gotten used to Kylo’s antics, and simply dismissed the sensation. That was when it began to move. Once again, the action in itself was not unusual, but the placement was. The invisible touch gently dipped into the curves of his waist brushing against the tender skin. Hux lurched forward, hands automatically going up to clutch at the affected area, a small noise pushing past his lips. Suddenly the feeling dissipated, and with it Hux’s suspicion rose along with the rosy hue beginning to colour his cheeks.

And then it came back. The sensation moving rapidly in ghosting touches against his sides, and blue eyes screwed shut. The redhead bit down on his lip, fervently trying to keep the laughter bubbling up in his chest just where it was, but the effort was futile. Hux may have prided himself on being a strong man, but he had always been ticklish, it was a devastating weakness. That was when it happened.

The seal between his laughter and the open air was slashed, and the melodic sound filled his chambers. Except it wasn’t melodic, it was absolutely awful. He was snorting. A deep and incredibly unattractive, not to mention unprofessional, sound.

Hux vaguely registered the sound of the door opening behind him before the phantom touches were replaced by physical ones. A body slid up behind to his own, and he could feel the slightly larger figure of Kylo behind his own. The smell of him was enough for Hux to identify the man, but never mind the fact that Kylo was behind him, the man was running his hands wherever he found he could elicit that God awful sound from Hux.

“Ren- Ha Hahahaha- I-I... you...STOP!” Hux felt as though his face were about to split, and his throat was beginning to get sore from the cruel and unusual torture that was snorting.

Kylo’s laughter rang like a bell in contrast to the harsh nasal inhalation coming from his counterpart. “Why would I do that Hux-y?”

He was going to kill him. Really he was. Just as soon as he could manage to stop snort-laughing. Oh God this was embarrassing. 

Eventually the torture did come to a slow end, the two sliding to the floor. Hux was heaving with heavy breaths, taking in the air that he had been starved of in his bodies inhuman display. Kylo’s arms slowly snaked around his hips, pulling Hux close. The redhead twisted, blue eyes coming in contact with brown, and Hux did not resist the compulsion to hit Ren over the head. He may pay for it later, but damn him if Ren didn’t deserve it.

Hux’s pale, freckle dusted cheeks, were flushed a bright red, a colour that only intensified with each heavy breath. A smirk pulled at the corner of Kylo’s lips.

Hux deadpanned. “What are you smiling about?”

“Your laugh.”

“Can we not talk about this?”

“You don’t like it.” It wasn’t a question but Ren’s head tilted slightly to the side, black hair cascading over the top of his black clad shoulder.

“It’s atrocious. Yes, I don’t like it.”

“I think it’s cute.”

That caught Hux’s attention. His back straightened automatically, and Kylo’s arms tightened as though the man thought he might be readying himself to leave the unfortunate comfort of his lovers embrace.

“Excuse me?”

“You snort. It’s very cute.”

“I hope you die on this planet.” He pulled in a deep breath as Kylo’s fingers gently brushed the base of his back, and he gave a resolute little nod. “I hope you fall into a hole and are forgotten on this desolate wasteland. May your death be long and painful.”

Kylo pressed forward, dropping a belittling kiss on the tip of Hux’s nose. 

“I love you too.”

Hux scowled. Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
